Episode 2
Second Dragon, Kanna! (We're Totally Spoiling Here) (第二のドラゴン、カンナ! (ネタバレ全開ですね) Dai-Ni no Doragon, Kanna! (Netabare Zenkai desu ne)) is the second episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Miss Kobayashi and Tohru go shopping together. Miss Kobayashi is surprised to see how friendly Tohru is with the people of the shopping district. However, Tohru makes the dark claim that she's only pretending, and still doesn't understand human emotions.Funimation Official Summary Plot Overview In a fit of rage against the stove, Tohru accidentally burned a bunch of ingredients for that night's dinner. Kobayashi and Tohru decide to go shopping at the shopping district, which Tohru prefers over the shopping mall due to her experiences at similar places in her world. Kobayashi learns that Tohru has seemingly befriended many of the shopkeepers and shoppers at the district, although Tohru claims that she merely manipulated them to score better deals on food. While picking up some dessert, a purse snatcher steals a purse from an old lady in the mall. With Kobayashi's permission, Tohru runs after him and stops him. However, Tohru does not hold back and goes at him with her full strength, moving at speeds faster than the eye can see and smashing him into the ground with earth-shattering strength. Although initially awestruck, the crowd congratulates Tohru for stopping the would-be thief. Kobayashi and Tohru leave the shopping center hand-in-hand, much to Tohru's delight. Neither of them notices a girl with horns and a tail watching them walk back home. Later, another dragon appears at Kobayashi's door. Kobayashi lets her in, assuming that she's Tohru's friend. The newcomer commands Kobayashi to break up with Tohru, mistakenly assuming that Kobayashi was seducing Tohru. At that moment, Tohru comes back from shopping and identifies the new dragon as Kanna Kamui, a young dragon who went searching for Tohru after noticing her use magic to clear the clouds away a few days back. Kanna tells Tohru to return to their world with her, but after Tohru refuses due to her relationship with Kobayashi, Kanna makes a futile attempt to attack Kobayashi. It is revealed that Kanna was sent to this world and her power drained as a punishment for a prank she pulled. Kobayashi decides to let Kanna live with her until she gets her power back, and while reluctant at first, Kanna gives in, becoming the second dragon of the Kobayashi household. Later, Kanna decides that she wants to play outside with Tohru and Kobayashi. The three travel to a faraway field and Kobayashi attempts to rest while Kanna and Tohru horse around. Her sleep is interrupted quickly, however, by the intense roughhousing that Tohru and Kanna participate in. After being instructed to tone down their playing to more human levels, Kanna and Tohru mimic Kobayashi's behavior. The three conclude their playdate by playing a small game of shiritori. The following day, Tohru decides to take Kanna out to teach her about the human world while Kobayashi is at work. Although Tohru knows many basics about the human world, such as traffic laws, she is still mostly clueless about many seemingly-easy-to-understand topics, such as see-saws. As the day draws to a close, Kanna asks Tohru about the lack of dragons in the world and questions why Tohru ran to the human world. She tells Kanna about her battle and how Kobayashi saved her, and why she became a maid for Kobayashi. Kanna decides that she wants to see Kobayashi's workplace, and the two dragons, under a cloud cover, watch Kobayashi work for a short while. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Makoto Takiya Adapted Chapters *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 Gallery Trivia References Category:Episodes